1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, in particular to a connector with a metal conductive end, which protects a conductive core of a wire after the combination of the connector and the wire.
2. The Prior Arts
The prior arts of a metal conductive end connector are mainly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,478, for the reference, see FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, an end 12 of a connector 10 has a semi-circle shaped end 13 stuck to a thin semi-circle low melting point metal material 15 with a conductive adhesive layer 14. A conductive core 17 of a wire 19, exposed from an insulating skin 16 of the conductive core 17 in a certain length at an end thereof, is placed on the thin semi-circle low melting point metal material 15 and then applied an external heat source on an end 12 of the connector to fuse the thin semi-circle low melting point metal material 15 with both the end 12 of the connector and the conductive core 17 together solidly so as to complete the connection.
In prior arts, the end 12 is a semi-circle shape 13 and it often can not secure to place the conductive core 17 on the semi-circle shape 13 properly, in consequence, the metal conductive end 11 can not be jointed to the wire 19 together firmly; referring to the thin semi-circle low melting point metal material 15, as mentioned above, due to poor performance of the conductive adhesive layer 14, can easily be detached from each other and cause improper connection of the connector.